This invention relates to wrapping films for unique Japanese food called [Norimaki] produced by wrapping up the rice in laver, namely, to wrapping film for [Maki-zushi] (seasoned rice rolled in laver), Norimaki food to wrap and preserve [Onigiri] (hand rolled rice in triangular shape), particularly, this invention relates to a wrapping film for [Norimaki] food which is prepared by providing a separation film on an inner surface of an external film, accommodating a laver between the external film and the separation film, placing the rice on the separation film, wrapping it up, wrapping the laver in a condition where the laver is separated from the rice. In case a customer wants to eat it, when he cuts the center portion of the external film, the external film and the separation film are divided into two parts, right and left, and he pulls the external film apart in right and left directions, the rice is spontaneously wrapped up in the laver and he is ready for eating.
Heretofore, in the Japanese foods called [Norimaki], there have been [Maki-zushi] and [Onigiri]. In case of [Maki-zushi], the rice rolled in laver in round or square cross section in most cases is always seasoned. In case of [Onigiri], the rice rolled in laver is not necessarily seasoned, and moreover, the rice is hand shaped into a triangle in most cases and this triangular rice is wrapped up in laver.
In recent years, drive-in restaurants and the like are developing according to a change of social life and [Maki-zushi] including "tekka-maki", "kappa-maki", "kanpyo-maki" (these three maki-zushi have as core food, fish meat, cucumber, dried gourd shavings) and [Onigiri] are being sold in supermarkets or foodstores. [Maki-zushi] and [Onigiri] being sold as take-out foods are in such forms that "laver" is contained in a moisture preventive synthetic resin film wrapper or bag and is packed being separated from "rice" by taking a moisturing property of the laver into consideration, and in case a customer wants to eat it, he unseals the film wrapper to take out the "laver" and puts "rice" on "laver" to roll in and eats it. However, in the conventional wrapping system mentioned in the foregoing, unsealing the film and removing the "laver" were troublesome for a customer and he was required to hold the laver and the rice directly with hands to roll in which were drawbacks requiring unsanitary and cumbersome work.